


In The Moment

by seoafin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, not much angst, this is the fastest ive ever written a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoafin/pseuds/seoafin
Summary: Annabeth is sleeping next to him, breathing, eyes adorably crinkled shut, alive, and Percy decides to live in the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr: http://seoafin.tumblr.com/post/148075341959/percabeth
> 
> Takes place several years after the war. I live for domestic percabeth.

Annabeth sleeps soundly next to him, blonde curls that encompass the sunlight splayed unceremoniously on the pillow, fanning her sleeping face.

Percy savors the normalcy of the situation, her sleeping form curled next to him, breathing paced and slow. They aren’t in Tartarus, or in some life-threatening situation, fearing that the last time they’ll see each other is in a casket.

~~(If only they could be that lucky. He doubts there would be something to _salvage_ if one of his enemies got their hands on him.)~~

Then Percy fears - _truly fears_ \- the possibility of Annabeth’s death. Those stormy gray eyes that flicker with so much knowledge and wisdom, her face that lights up every time she sees him or finds a new book, extinguished, gone. Vacant eyes.

Her lips that meld with his, as if they are two pieces of one whole. Her arms that hold him on nights he wakes up trembling and cold, voice raw and sore from screaming.

Annabeth is his heart.

He can’t stand the possibility of waking up to a day in a life without Annabeth. He _doesn’t want to wake up_ to a life without her.

Percy knows more than anyone that Annabeth can hold her own against anyone. But the question still gnaws at him from the inside, screaming for him to vocalize it.

_What if?_

In the dark recesses of Percy’s mind –the part still not fully healed from the nights spent in terror in Tartarus –  the question echoes in tangent with every beat, every thud, of his heart.

He’s terrified at the simple prospect which may not even happen. The world is finally at peace so why can’t he? Everything that’s happened to him plays in his mind like a movie. 

****He doesn’t even realize the distant thumping of his finger on the hardwood table next to them. The dull drumming drills into his head and his body shakes, every breathe coming out strained.

Annabeth shifts next to him, muttering something about ‘seaweed brain’ and ‘horses’.

It works like magic.

_It is magic._

The thoughts are banished, gone.

All he can see is the dim sunlight that peeks through the drawn curtains - surrounding Annabeth like a halo.

Percy sees her smile, her laughter, the twinkle in her eye when she teasingly goads him. And then one of his fondest memories – their first kiss underneath the lake at Camp Halfblood.

The only thing Percy sees in that moment is her. Mouth slightly parted, hands clutching the sheets, lips curved upwards into a dreamy smile.

Her cute snoring.

It’s so clear to him.

The voice is silent. Suddenly his hands aren’t as sweaty or shaky, suddenly he has the urge to lean over and kiss Annabeth senseless.

Suddenly he realizes that that amazing, witty, beautiful girl – the girl of his dreams is right next to him.

_**Alive** , breathing, radiant_.

“I love you.”

He utters the words that has been bubbling up in his throat. It leaves his mouth so quickly, without hesitation or fear. Just impatience. The words he’s made sure are ingrained in her from the sheer number of time he repeats it to her.

Annabeth is the air he breathes, the light at the end of the tunnel.

Her name is engraved in his heart, has been engraved in his heart the moment he met those piercing and fierce gray eyes. Every thump, every beat his heart makes is for her. And only her.

The white sheets stir. A yawn.

“Seaweed brain?”

Percy won’t live in fear anymore.

He’ll live in the moment.

 


End file.
